Artistic Plague
by RhythmicSound
Summary: Kieran was just like any other inmate at Arkham, she was insane. So what happens when our favourite red head finds her interesting. Jerome/Oc. BEING REMADE!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys!**

 **I watched the first episode of the new season of Gotham and thought it was amazing! I had this idea when watching it and I hope it turns out as well as I hoped.**

 **So enjoy, rate and review and all that good stuff :3  
**

 **Edited - 27/9/2015**

* * *

It was an ordinary Friday night for the people of Gotham. The local clubs were full of people like normal but one was going to meet an end. At the back of a club stood a girl watching everyone have fun, acting like the world was getting taken over by crime.

The clock struck 10 and the fun was only just beginning. Red Liquid fell from the sprinkler system, shocking all the patriots of the club. What was this substance? No-one except the girl in the corner knows and it was too late for them to find out as it began to seep through their skin and entered their system.

Screams soon could be heard as the skin began to burn. There was nowhere to run, all the exits where cut off as they tried to escape. More symptoms began to show, coughing and blurred vision.

One after another, people began to collapse. Some trying to crawl to safety while some where taking their last breath.

Laughter filled the room as the girl in the corner showed herself. Her eyes held little emotion but her smile was large. She stepped over the bodies the littered the floor. There was no-one left standing and nearly half of them were already dead.

The girl found herself standing over a pretty blonde girl, who was having trouble breathing. It didn't take her long for her to produce a butcher's knife that was hidden under her clothing and dragged the knife from her chest down to her stomach. A blood curling scream was let out but slowly trailed off as the life drained from her.

Blood had spilled out and covered the girls face but that was no bother to her as she plunge her hands into the wound, getting a good amount on her hands before walking over to the mirrored wall and began her piece of art.

Red and blue light flashed through the windows and she took no notice as she finished off the portrait of the unknown girl. Blood from every patriot was used and there few places around the club that wasn't covered.

It was perfect in the girl's eyes. Everything was perfect. So when the door got smashed down and the room filled with police officers, she stepped back, dropping her knife and raising her hand as she got forced to the floor.

Her job was complete.


	2. Enter Kieran

**Thank you to the few that have favourited and followed this story**

 **and thank you to PhanPhicAddict for review! I hope there meeting meets you expectation.**

 **I'm sorry if Jerome is a little out of character, I am still working out how to write him.**

 **Enjoy R &R and all that stuff 3**

* * *

It had been a few days since she had been taken into to Arkham, but in that time she had not been able to leave her room. A straight jacket hugging her body, making sure no blood was drawn.

She sat there with her thoughts, about how she was going to hurt the next guard who came in. She was also fascinated by the laugh that travelled throughout the halls.

She had never heard a laugh quiet like it, a laugh that was so hypnotizing and she wanted to know who made it, she wanted to know the person behind the laugh.

Today was different, the guards didn't push the food in her room, expecting her to find a way to eat it with her hands bound. Instead the guards came in and removed the jacket, replacing them with mitten like gloves that were cuffed to her wrist making sure she wouldn't remove them.

As she was being lead through halls of the Asylum, she caught her reflection in the glass. Her blonde hair matted from not being able to brush it. It was at that point all she needed was an evil glint in her eye and a sinister smile to look truly insane, as her hair messily hung over her face which was covered in dirt. She hoped that, that was where she was being lead to, her hope was soon ruined as she got taken into another room with other inmates.

Her eyes widen as she looked around, she could feel eyes on her. She was new, new meat for the criminals to play with, to toy with. She knew what they were thinking _, "Such a small girl, what could she have done to get locked away?"_ More than they could imagine that was for sure and she was going to enjoy showing them.

As she got pushed into an empty chair as the guards moved away. Her eyes followed him, wondering if he was going to get her food but that thought was diminished when he walked out of the room, away from the women who were serving out food.

Placing her gloved hands on the table, glaring them wanting to be free of them. She looked at the lock, it would be easy enough to get off, if she had an extra pair of hands.

"Hello there, beautiful."

 **Third Person PoV**

Jerome gave a lick of his lips as he saw a new girl enter the so called cafeteria. It wasn't often that they got a new inmate in this joint. His eyes followed her as she got lead to an empty table and dumped like an old bag of potatoes.

He continued to watch her, continued to figure her out. He wanted to know why she was in here. It was obvious she was young but he could see a twinkle in her eyes, hidden behind all that hair and that was something that interest him and he had to know more.

Jumping up from his seat he walked over to her, the eyes from his table mates following him with every step he took. The chair was already pulled out, so he jumped over and landed so his feet where hanging over the armrest.

"Hello there, beautiful."

Kieran's eyes flicked up to the ginger, who sat before her. Her eyes focused not on his eyes, like most people would, but instead his neck where she could easily see the blood flow. It was a strong pulse, strong blood, tasty blood. She licked her lips as she imagined the taste of his blonde, the texture

"Oh I know I am handsome, but if you want me, just say." Her eyes flicked up to his and she began to shake her head.

"That's not it."

"Oh then what is it Sweetheart?"

"Your blood." That caught him by surprised, he wasn't sure what she meant but he could guess. This place had every type of crazy you could think of, so she had to fit in somewhere.

"And what is so good about my blood?"

"It's strong, probably tastes so sweet."

"So you are one of them weirdos then. What you get caught drinking from someone's neck?"

"No." She simply said, not wanting to go into detail.

"Well then Sweetheart, how about you join me over with some of my friends. It's always good to have friends in a place like this."

Kieran's eyes flicked over his shoulder as he pointed to the table where 4 men were sitting before they travelled around the room and nodded. His group looked like the strongest, the one the ruled the asylum, so what safer place to be in a place full of crazies.


	3. Meeting the Crazies

**Hey all, This isn't the best chapter but I hope you all enjoy.  
**

 **Edited: 27/9/2015  
**

* * *

 _Kierans PoV_

It felt weird to Kieran, being so close to someone that was treating her nicely. So when they were walking back over to his table, arm in arm, she couldn't help but look up at him. His mouth as wide as can be, as he look straight ahead.

Why was he being so nice to her? No-one was ever nice without a reason to be. For their own gain, he had to be using her for something, but right now she didn't care. It was the first time anyone was being nice to her, especially since entering this hell, so she was going to take it no matter the consequences.

As they got to the table, he surprisingly pulled out a chair for her to sit in which she gladly took and he jumped in the seat next to her.

"Uglies and Germs, I would like to introduce you to our residential vampire…" He trailed off before turning towards her. "We never did introduce ourselves did we Sweets?"

With a shake of her head, she slowly spoke up. "Uh, it Kieran."

"Kieran! This is Kieran and I would expect you all to be nice to her. Now let me introduce you to your new best friends."

"Right in front of you is our rapist Arnold." Leaning over to her, he loudly whispered. "I would stay away from him, he likes pretty girls like you."

"And to his left is Robert, He ate a whole bunch of people."

She let her eyes rake over the man with the wild hair and the crazy eyes. He ate people and she like their blood, she guess it was something they could bond over but she wasn't too sure.

"To my right is Big buff Aaron, he doesn't have much in the brain but he can kill people with his own hands. Across from him is, Roman Sionis, you may have heard of him, big shot millionaire, killed 25 people just for the hell of it."

"And lastly and certainly the best, me! Names Jerome." And with that he laughed, the laugh that has been haunting her, through the time she had been her, the laugh that she wanted to get to know.

Her eyes were wide, as she continued to stare at him, it was at this point he began to wipe his face. "There something on my face?"

"No." She said with a shake of her head. "That laugh, it's been haunting me since I got here, been in my mind, echoing of the walls."

"A good haunting I hope."

"Yeah, I happen to like your laugh."

A smile crossed over Kieran's face as she looked away from him. The laugh was unique and wasn't fake like so many others she had heard.

"Oh my little vampire." He said, his laugh filling the room. "We are going to be such good friends."

"So what are you in here for?" Roman spoke up, stopping the conversation that the two youngest of the group was having.

Jerome glared over at him as Kieran spoke up, she knew what the millionaire was thinking, someone so small couldn't do much and she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell them but it was on her record and she was sure they would be able to find out somehow, so she told them.

"Chemistry was my best subject in school, of course the teachers stopped me from being near the chemicals as I made things that weren't so ethical but I wanted to show them I could make something that could kill them with a single touch, so I did." She said with a shrug, what she did was nothing in her mind, she didn't look away from Roman, so she didn't see the look of shock from the other inmates, but the best part was yet to come.

"I made a chemical concoction that seeped through the skin and poisoned the blood at an alarming rate, killing them in five to ten minutes. A nightclub with 22 people inside. I got a mixture with someone's blood through the sprinkler system and it started to kill them." She said with a shrug, it was nothing. "Of course someone must have called the cops before they died, so when I finished the mural using their blood, the police turned up and here I am."

That shut him up, size wasn't everything. Even the smallest of people can do more damage than the biggest.


	4. Table Talk

**Hey all,**

 **I am quiet proud of this chapter. So I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The weeks passed in a blur, there wasn't much to do in Arkham except sit around and talk. Kieran got to know the group better and she decided the sooner Sionis was dead, the better.

Sionis had been anything but nice to her, thinking she was someone who was only here for attention, not believing anything that she did. While she thought Sionis was a deadman walking, all he had to his name was money and that wasn't going to help him when she got her hands on him.

She was planning in secret with her new best friend, Robbie on how to kill him without it be obvious that it was them but of course with very little supplies, guards watching her (from a distance) nearly 24/7 there was nothing they could do except put up with him until they could somehow escape.

Next on the list was Arnold, he was sweet at times but the way he looked at her was nothing good. It was like he hadn't seen a female in years, and that might be true but there was no way he wasn't going to come near her without him losing a body part, especially if Jerome had anything to say about it.

Now, Jerome was her protector. The one who kept other inmate away from her as she was currently inept at doing so. The gloves stopped her from doing many things, eating, drinking, strangling Sionis. However, the Doctors believe that she is a threat to the other inmates and until they can trust her the gloves stay.

So either Aaron or Jerome (if he was in a nice enough mood) would help feed her, she hated it. It made her feel like a baby, useless and every day she wanted to do something about it but held herself back from biting one of the guards, as it would just put her back ten steps in her plan to go forward.

"If you glare any harder your hands will catch on fire." Her eyes flicked to the boy next to her in shock. She wasn't aware what she was doing and in fact she forgot she was even in the cafeteria.

"Well, if it will get these gloves off then I will glare all I want."

"You can try all you like, but I don't think that's how it works Kier." Robert spoke up and she just glared at him.

"I just want these things off and why don't you have to wear anything? You are the cannibal here."

"I did my time and you got off easy. Straight jacket, muzzle, I had the works."

"That's because you ate people." Jerome pipped up. "Sweets here is just obsessed with their blood."

"So then why does she have to wear gloves?" Arnold asked from down the table.

Kieran knew Arnold was just trying to be nice, just trying to join in on the conversation, but it annoyed her to no ends when he talked about her like she wasn't there.

"Because I scratched at one of the doctors faces, it was one tiny scratch which may have haemorrhage and she may have had to go to the hospital."

"Oh…"

"And until I prove I won't do anything outrageous, they won't take them off." She groaned, leaning her head on Jerome's shoulder.

"Oh I am sure we can make that happen." Jerome said with a grin as he looked over to one of the guards who was in charge of keeping an eye on Kieran.

As soon as he arrived at Arkham, he made sure he began to gather dirt on the workers and it was easily done. They didn't keep workers files locked up as well as the inmates, so once he got in and found out some basic information about them, he could learn anything he wanted with the help of Roman Sionis.

So now he had some guards and even some doctors ready to blackmail when needed and this was one of the times he was going to use this power.


	5. New girl at Arkham

Hey all, I went back an re-wrote the prologue and bits of the other chapters. Nothing major but if you want to go and read them go ahead.

Thank you to Bleedingheart2xLoLa everything you said help so much! So I hope this is better!

Also longest chapter so far!

Enjoy~

* * *

The bi-weekly meetings with Dr Connor was something Kieran hated, getting told they are not right, getting told that they can change for the better. That the doctors are here to help, but she could tell the truth, he was here for the money, acting like he was helping but he really wasn't.

"Now Miss Baxter, the guards have spoken in high praise of said you been very good, doing everything they asked."

 _Jerome had to have something to do with this_. She thought as she nodded her head, in agreement even though she had a few run in with the guards.

"Now, because of this good behaviour I am willing to reward you, just as long as you don't go and hurt anyone else."

"I can do that." She said slowly with another nod.

"Good." She watched as Dr Connor moved around from his desk and unlocked the cuffs of the gloves finally freeing her hands. She looked down at her hands, stretching them. Her hands seem so pale, so white. She hadn't seen them in so long, it was like having a new body part.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Now I am guessing from our previous meetings that you would like to draw again, correct?"

"Of course."

"I am going to give you this notebook and a few pencils. I want you to draw, anything you want. I believe this is going to help calm you." He placed the items on the table in front of her. "I want you to drawn whenever your anger spikes, whenever you are happy. At the end of each week I want to see your drawings can you do that?"

"Yes, of course." Art had always been her escape, she loved it and getting to draw again was exciting.

"Good, I think that's all for today." He gave the guard a nod and Kieran quickly picked up her new items and followed the guard out and back to the cafeteria. When she arrived, she skipped over to the table being in a good mood and wrapped her arms around Jerome's neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She planted a kiss on his cheek before letting go and collapsing on a chair next to him.

"Why you thanking him?"

"Because Arnold, I don't need to wear gloves anymore."

"And why is that a reason to thank him?"

"Because I don't have rely on anyone, anymore." She told him and left it at that.

Her eyes drifted over to Jerome who had not replied to her. His attention was elsewhere as he watched the guards bring in a new inmate. Of course it didn't take Kieran long to notice his attention was elsewhere and when she saw what had his attention, she couldn't help but glare. A pretty blonde, whose hair didn't looks like a birds nest which she knew hers looked like.

The worst part of it all, she looked right back at him. Kieran looked around at the other inmates at the table and they were all staring at her as well.

"You all are sickening." She spoke up with a cross of her arms. "A pretty girl comes in and you all act like you've never seen someone of the female gender before."

"Well it's not often we get a female in here." Sionis spoke up.

"A pretty one at that." Robbie added with a lick of his lips.

"Oh thanks, you sure know how to make a girl feel special." She grumbled and sank further down in her chair.

"Sweets, you know you are my number one girl. No fake blonde would ever replace you." He ruffled her hair before his arm wrapped around the back of the chair she was sitting in.

"She better not." Some part in her didn't believe the words that she spoke. From what she could see all the guys in the cafeteria was already memorised by her and she could tell that the women was going to have power here.

Soon enough the tables mind was off the new inmate and back to normal conversations. Kieran opened the book and turned to a fresh page before beginning the sketch. She never had much to say when it came to most things the boys talked about. Jerome and her hands were intertwined and that was what she was sketching, she was enjoying the peace and quiet and finally being able to feel him. She had imagine his hands to be rough and for him to have callouses on his hands but she was surprise when she learned how soft they were and soon became one of her favourite things in the asylum.

Kieran was putting in the last details of the sketch, getting the shadings just right as the new blonde inmate had gotten changed into her uniform and sat herself at an empty table.

She had tried to get his attention, to show him what she had done but his attention was focused on the women and she couldn't help but feel jealous. Why should this women deserve the attention of him?

Jerome let go of her and stood up, walking over to the other, whistling in fact.

"Hi gorgeous, I'm Jerome."

"Keep moving, Ginger." She didn't even look at him but that wasn't going to stop Jerome.

"Just being polite, so what ya in for?"

"Killing my parents."

"Oh, me too." He was acting like it was the best news he had heard, amazed that they had something similar. "Well my mother anyway. Liberating, right? Oh what a rush!"

She gave him a look and his body posture changed. "Yeah, all righty, then. You see the big handsome fella staring at you like you're fried chicken? Richard Sionis. He's a millionaire. Mm, got his own airplane. Got a boat with a hot tub on it. And he killed 25 people just for fun."

"So what." The women couldn't care less and Kieran could see that from across the room but it was somehow oblivious to him.

"So he likes you. He wants to be your friend."

"Hmm, let me think. No."

"A girl needs a good friend in here. See, the guards, they don't care. They figure bad things happen to bad people. And they happen all the time. All the time." That seemed to get her attention, or what she did next was just to get Jerome away.

"Hey, Hello? Baldy! Here, here. Hello, yes. Hi. Come here." Kieran's eyes flicked to Aaron as he stood up and walked over to the women, a smile gracing his face.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"My name is Barbara. Would you be my friend?"

"Yes."

She felt gross watching this interaction, it was sickening, and it was obvious that she was going to use him but to Aaron, he had no idea. Jerome however had a different look on his face, he looked like he was enjoying it.

"Hey, if someone here tries to hurt me," Aarons smile dropped at the thought of that. "Would you protect me?"

With no hesitation he said yes.

"Thank you so much, cutie." She said with a giggle and poked his nose before she turned around and sat back down, leaving Aaron standing there.

"Now I have a friend."

Kieran turned around, ignoring the rest of the conversation, not wanting to know what they are talking about. Her eyes landed on the chess board, which Robbie was playing, by himself it seemed so she picked up the knight a moved it, even though she didn't know much else except it went in an L shape.

"That was a bad move." He spoke up and she just smiled.

"You looked like you wanted someone to play with." She said with a shrug.

"But I will win in two moves, that's not really playing now is it."

"Well I am sorry, I never learned how to play." At that comment his eyes widen and he began to rearrange the board.

"Well now is your lucky day." He said excitingly before he began to explain the rules.

Half way through Robert explain the game, Jerome came back, sitting beside her and wrapping his arm around her shoulder and grabbed her sketch book and flicking to the only drawing in the book.

"Hey this is really good." She just glared at him and he knew what it was about.

"Oh don't look at me like that, you are my number one girl and always will be." He squeezed her shoulder and rubbed his nose against her cheek. "And I didn't talk to her for me, I did it for Sionis… I owe him."

"If you say so."


	6. Taken

**Just watched the episode 3 of the new season and I knew that was going to happen but all I am thinking is No! The writers of Gotham are stupid! However, despite what happen this story will continue and I have ideas racking my brain.**

 **Anyway thank you to everyone who fave and followed this story you are amazing! And thanks to Nyx-Arae for reviewing! It made my day knowing you think that. :D**

 **Here's the next update! Sorry it is so shit but I hope you enjoy it~**

* * *

It was just another day at Arkham, the group was sitting at their normal table. Kieran had her sketch book out in front of her. It became a life line for her. She had pictures of the group except for Sionis and his blonde whore.

The pages were fulling up fast as she neared the end of the book. Flipping through the book, there was one common theme, a certain smile that the small blonde has become obsessed with. That smile was what she currently was drawing and she had gotten so good at it she didn't need a reference but Jerome decided he wanted to wanted to pose.

He sat up straight across the table, his smile wide as he rested his head on his hands. Instead of just the smile, she was planning on drawing everything she saw. She was drawing the glint in his eyes as he sighed and dropped his pose.

"How long is this going to take?"

"It's only been ten minutes." She shook her head with a small giggle.

"Well that's nine minutes to long."

"You are the one who wanted to do this Jer. It's not my fault you can't keep still."

"I so can!" He retorted, offended that she so and resumed the pose, she continued drawing paying very little attention to Sionis going on about something and even ignoring the new inmate who entered and it seemed like no-one else was until he started having a coughing fit.

Kieran turned around and looked at the man as blue smoke emerged from his mouth, she looked back at Jerome in confusion but that didn't last long as everything went blank.

* * *

As she came to, she guessed everything was a dream, there was no way blue smoke could appear out of someone but when she tried to move she couldn't. Her whole body was forced back on something hard. She thought it was the guards, getting her back for whatever it was she did this time. However, when she opened her eyes she noticed she wasn't in the confines of Arkham and she wasn't alone.

Everyone from her table was strapped up, trying to work out what was happening and where they were and it seemed Robert had the same question as he spoke it out.

"Ain't Arkham, anyhow." Jerome piped up, a smile on his face obviously pleased to be out of that hellhole. "Things are looking up."

Then entered their captures or saviours depending on how you looked at it. A man, dress nicely, obviously rich and has a lot of power. She hardly paid attention as her eyes drifted over to the women next to him. Her demeanour was different, she still held power, but it was different to that of the man.

He had the power of control, of leadership, she had the power to be deadly and Kieran preferred that.

Her eyes flicked up, paying attention as Jerome started speaking.

"Exactly, my man. Oh this is so spooky, that is me to a T." She swore his smile got bigger but she had no idea what he was saying. She knew she should start paying more attention to those around her but her mind normally wandered and she couldn't stop that. "These other bozos, oh, I don't know, but - You're singing my song."

"Quiet, Jerome. Keep talking." Sionis spoke up, obviously wanting to be known as the leader of this group of misfits.

"Imagine a group of brilliant outlaws like yourselves, each selected for their unique ability, all working together as a team. Imagine the synergy. Imagine the impact. Gotham would tremble before you." The man spoke with such conviction, that even though she missed half of the conversation she was agreeing.

Well, that sounds fabulous, but I am not a brilliant outlaw. I just have..." Barbara stopped trying to think of the word. "Issues."

"We all have our issues." She scoffed but it was ignored as the man continued to talk and she could tell Barbara was falling for every word, just like the rest of it, except for Sionis, who had to play the big tough leader and refuse what was offered, in fact he was offering money which was refused.

"Money's not the concern. Oh I had such high hopes for you. I didn't anticipate sexual jealousy.  
That always poisons the well. You have to go. Tabitha will see you out."

Everyone watched as his bounds were loosened and he began to walk away, demanding Barbara to come with him. However that didn't happen as he was thrown back as the women brought out her whip and it wrapped around his neck. She watched as the women stabbed him and a smile came on to her face. She found respect for the women, whose name she guessed was Tabitha.

Her eyes landed on the blood and she licked her lips as it pooled around the now deceases body. She hadn't tasted blood in a long time, not since being locked up and all she wanted was to be let down so she could have a taste but she knew blood instantly lost taste when someone died.

Her eyes travelled to Jerome who was laughing. Maybe now that they were free she could finally be able to taste his blood, she didn't know how it would taste. Would it be sweet or bitter? She didn't know but she was hoping she would find out soon enough.


	7. Maniax!

**Hey all hope you enjoy this chapter! I am so glad to see so many of you enjoying this!**

 **To A my lovely guest reviewer! Yes they were extremely stupid, wasting talent like that tsk tsk**

 **Km: I am glad you are liking my interpretation on Jerome, I always am scared I am going OOC with him and I am glad you are liking Kieran. I have plans for what I am going to do with the whole episode 3 thing, but you will have to wait and see.**

 **missCastiel1864: Now you are too kind, this is no where near good enough for a trilogy at all.**

 **Anyway, here is the next chapter and warning there is blood ahead, so if you are kinda squeamish warning, however if you watch Gotham, I am guessing your not but a warning anyway.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

After they all agreed to help out the man Kieran still had yet to know his name, they were finally free of the confines and got told the plan for the day.

They were going to be famous, Gotham was going to know their names. They are the Maniax and they were going to rule Gotham.

But first they had to be noticed and that is how they got on top of the Gotham Gazette building with a bunch of dock workers.

Kieran was leaning over the edge of the building, watching as each body got thrown to the ground.

"A little to the right." Jerome said from next to me as Aaron brought over the man, lining him up. "Okay, that's the spot." The man got thrown over and he landed with a thunk.

She gave out a slight giggle and clapped as the bodies had spray painted letters on them. Spelling out the word 'MANIAX'

"What shall we do with the spare?" Arnold asked and both Jerome and Kieran turned around looking at the man who was struggling against his constraints.

"Oh, I know." Jerome hopped up and went straight for the man, grabbing the spray can and painting on an exclamation mark. "Aaron, would you kindly?"

Aaron did as he asked and picked up the man, throwing him next to the X and Jerome couldn't help but laugh. "Now that's a headline!"

As the inmates all looked over at the bodies that lined the pavement and the crowd that surrounded them.

"Well we got their attention that's for sure." She said smiling, her eyes focusing on the blood that pooled around the bodies.

In the distance you could hear sirens going off, someone obviously rung the police and who wouldn't when people are falling from the sky. Kieran got pulled back and dragged away from the edge.

"We need to leave Sweets, don't want a pretty thing like you back at the nut house."

"I could hold my own!"

"I don't doubt it, but a face like yours, it deserves the spot light!" She could feel the blood rush to her cheeks. He knew how to woo a girl that was for sure.

It was quiet while they ran the rest of the way to the hidden car in the Alley, the only thing to break the silence was Jerome's laughter and the constant sirens. When they go to the car, her heart was beating really fast and a smile spread across her face.

"What a rush!" Robert yelled out as she smiled over to him. It was true, she hadn't felt anything like that, sure when she was killing the people at the club, she felt amazing but this was a different feeling altogether and she couldn't wait to feel it again.

As they arrived back to the estate, they were left to their own devices. There was nothing else planned for the night, so Kieran could enjoy sometime to herself and it was something she hadn't had in a while.

She found a hidden alcove in the small library, a brand new sketch book in hand. She was surprised when Theo brought her a bunch of art supplies. She could hardly remember his name, only knowing it because she overheard Barbara talking about him.

Where she sat, she had an amazing view of the Gotham skyline and that was what she was drawing. She couldn't believe with all the fog, she could get such a nice picture out of it.

"Boo!" She was so focused on drawing, she didn't pay attention to anything around her, so when she couldn't help it when she jumped away. She glared over at Jerome who was bent over laughing.

"You dick." She yelled once she could finally speak.

"Oh that was good! I wish I had a camera, the look on your face, it was priceless." He continued to laugh and she grabbed her sketch book and hit him over the head a few times.

"That was not funny! I could have had a heart attack!"

"Don't be so extreme Sweets, I would never do anything to kill you… at least not on purpose."

"Sure, sure." Licking her lips she sat back down in the same spot as before and Jerome sat in front of her, their knees touching. "So what can I help you with?"

"What makes you think I want anything?" Kieran just raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed. "Fine, I was with the boys and they were being all boring, not wanting to do anything fun and I thought, 'hey why not go and see how my favourite girl is doing.'"

"And you think I can be fun?"

"Oh I know you can." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward into him, their foreheads resting against each other. "And I think, now that we are not stuck with guards watching our every move we can finally have some real fun."

Jerome pushed her back, before hopping up and grabbing her hand, making her follow him to the kitchen. He dropped her hand and he began to rummage through the draws.

"This will do." He turned around and showed her what he had in his hand. A large chef's knife was pointed at her. She raised an eyebrow, she didn't know what he wanted to do. Was he going to hurt her, or were they going to hurt someone else? She just didn't know.

"Oh don't look scare." He said with a roll of his eyes as he flipped the knife around so he was holding the knife by its blade but not tight enough to make him bleed. "When we first met, you seemed to be in a trace, fascinated by my blood. So for one night only, I, Jerome Valeska am allowing you to drink my blood."

Kieran stayed quiet for a minute, she didn't know if he was joking or not. No-one was ever willing, and he wasn't the type to serious but she still took a step forward and grabbed the knife out of his hand.

"Not here." She grabbed his hand and lead up to the room Theo gave her. As they stepped into the room, she shut and locked the door behind her. Leading him over to the bed, she pushed him down and climb on top of him. She twirled the knife in her hand before cutting off the horrible asylum uniform.

"This may hurt." She pressed the knife against his skin, just below his collar bone, pressing it down softly as the blood began to flow. A thin line, only a couple centimetres now scarred his pale skin.

He didn't groan in pain, he didn't even seem in pain. He just lied back with his eye closed as she continued on with what she was doing. Throwing the knife on the ground, she lend down and liked over the cut, getting the first taste of his blood. It was metallic like all blood and had a sweet but sour taste. She continued to lap up the blood as it flowed out. His breathing got heavy as she did so and even let out a small moan which made her smirk. He was enjoying it just as much as she was.

Sitting up, she look straight into Jerome's eyes, which slowly opened, a smirk covering his face as he got a look at her. "You have something on your face, Sweets."

She licked her lips tasting the blood, she guessed there was more around and she decided to lean down and kiss him, allowing him to taste his blood for himself. She pulled back but his grip on her tighten as he rolled her over, him now being on top.

"Oh don't think you are getting away that easy." He pinned her arms up either side of her face as he kissed her again. "I think it's only fair that I get some fun as well."


	8. UPDATE - REMAKING STORY

Hey guys its been awhile!

I have decided to remake this story and hopefully get someone with it this time.

I will do another update on here when I post it.

Thank you all and I hope you enjoy the remake 3


End file.
